O monge
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Kwai Chang Caine, um monge shaolin, viaja para o Velho Oeste do final do século XIX, a fim de encontrar suas raízes americanas.
1. Chapter 1

_"No templo Shaolin há três tipos de homens: estudantes, discípulos e mestres. O desenvolvimento da mente pode ser adquirido apenas quando o corpo tiver sido disciplinado. Para cumprir isso, os anciões nos ensinaram a imitar as criaturas de Deus. Da garça nós aprendemos graça e auto-controle. A cobra nos ensina maleabilidade e resistência ritímica. O louva-Deus nos ensina velocidade e paciência. E do tigre nós aprendemos tenacidade e poder. E do dragão nós aprendemos a cavalgar o vento. Todas as criaturas, o menor e o maior são um com a natureza. Se nós tivermos a sabedoria de aprender, todos poderão nos ensinar suas virtudes. Entre a beleza frágil do louva-Deus e o fogo e paixão do dragão alado, não há nenhuma discordância. Entre o silêncio maleável da cobra e as garras da águia, há apenas harmonia. Como nenhum elemento da natureza está em conflito, então quando percebemos o modo da natureza, nós removemos nossos próprios conflitos, e descobrimos uma harmonia entre corpo e mente em acordo com o fluxo do universo. Isso pode demorar uma vida inteira para aprender e dominar."_ Mestre Kan.

**Capítulo 1:** À maneira do tigre sob o signo do dragão.

As estradas do Arizona eram poeirentas mas não solitárias. Ele caminhava lenta mas permanentemente. Usava calças de brim e um casaco de tecido grosso, sobre camisa branca de algodão. Usava botinas de couro, mas frequentemente as tirava e pendurava pelos cadarços no pescoço. Gostava de sentir a terra bruta sob os pés. Afinal essa era a indumentária dos monges shaolins, mantos laranjas e pés descalços. Parava de andar quando encontrava água para beber e banhar-se. Alimentava-se de frutas e raízes. Dormia sob árvores e admirava o pôr do sol.

À noite aguçava os ouvidos e escutava os sons da natureza. Podia discernir entre o piado da coruja, o coaxar de sapos, a sinfonia dos grilos e o zunir de insetos. Sentia-se em paz, apesar de tudo. Deixara os cabelos crescerem. Estavam tão longos agora que lhe tocavam os ombros. Muito diferente de quando ainda morava no templo e os tinha raspado até ficar careca. Não ligava para os cabelos. A cabeça raspada fazia parte dos hábitos monásticos. Há muito tempo, quando era um menino órfão na China imperial, fora aceito no Templo Shao-lin como estudante. O monge que o entrevistara chamava-se Kan. Ele era rígido e paciente.

Início de Flashback:

_Como se chama menino? - Mestre Kan o interpelara.

_Kwai Chang Caine, senhor. - Informou o menino sino-americano.

_Em 500 anos neste Templo Shaolin nunca admitimos nenhum menino que não fosse inteiramente chinês. - Mestre Kan o informou.

_... - Caine abaixara a cabeça derrotado.

_Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. - O velho mestre lhe deu um sorriso acolhedor.

Nos dias seguintes, Caine teve sua cabeça raspada e passou a vestir-se como os estudantes budistas, com túnicas brancas. Dormia, alimentava-se, exercitava-se e meditava. Tudo com ordem e disciplina. Dentre todos os seus mestres, havia dois a quem ele mais amava, o Mestre Kan e o Mestre Po. Este último era cego, mas não parecia sentir falta deste sentido.

_Dentre todos os sofrimentos o pior deve ser viver na escuridão. - Caine comentou para Mestre Po.

_Viver com medo é pior do que a escuridão. - O velho mestre o corrigiu.

Caine era muito jovem e por mais que estivesse cercado de meninos de sua idade, por vezes chorava sozinho, com saudades de sua mãe que morrera e o deixara só no mundo. Um dia Mestre Po escutou seu choro e o abordou:

_Por que chora menino?

_Porque estou sozinho no mundo.

_Feche seus olhos e fique em silêncio.

_... - O menino obedeceu ao mestre.

_Diga-me o que escuta agora.

_Eu escuto o barulho do córrego e o canto dos pássaros.

_Você não escuta os batimentos do seu coração?

_Não, senhor.

_Você não escuta nem mesmo o canto do pequeno gafanhoto que está a seus pés?

Caine abriu os olhos e viu admirado um gafanhoto próximo aos seus pés.

_Como um homem cego pode ouvir tais coisas?

_Como um menino pode não ouvir tais coisas?

Daquele momento em diante ganhou o apelido de gafanhoto, aquele que consegue grandes coisas com muito esforço.

Fim do Flashback.

Caine seguiu andando até a cidade de Kilgore. Com sorte conseguiria um trabalho e alimento. Também gostava de interagir com as pessoas. Conviver em harmonia com os outros. Entretanto na América de 1870, os estrangeiros eram vistos com desconfiança e hostilidade. Chineses eram considerados tão inferiores quanto índios e negros. Caine descobriria isso em sucessivos confrontos com os habitantes do oeste americano.

Em Kilgore havia uma pequena comunidade de chineses imigrantes. Caine foi informado que encontraria acolhida por lá. Procurou pelo nome Kam Yuen e o informaram que o chinês que vendia condimentos, morava no fim da terceira rua. Ele encontrou uma hospedaria com uma cabana nos fundos. A cabana pertencia a Yuen.

_Senhor Kam Yuen, eu me chamo Kwai Chang Caine, vim recentemente da China e me indicaram a sua pessoa. Peço humildemente por sua acolhida. - Caine se apresentou curvando-se para o homem a sua frente.

_Senhor Caine lamento recusar-lhe hospitalidade, mas minha casa é pequena demais até mesmo para mim, mas posso ofertar-lhe minha amizade e pagar-lhe pelos serviços, se quiser trabalho. - Falou-lhe o chinês de baixa estatura, franzino e de cabelos negros rente à cabeça.

_Muito obrigado senhor Kam Yuen, eu aceito satisfeito sua generosa oferta. - Caine curvou-se novamente.

Dormiu na floresta novamente, sob uma árvore e a lua cheia. Apresentou-se no dia seguinte a Yuen. Ele o empregou como assistente faz-tudo, em sua pequena mercearia ao lado da hospedaria. Caine passou o dia carregando caixas, varrendo o chão, moendo e envasilhando condimentos. Só não atendia ao público, pois ainda não fora aceito pela sociedade de brancos, anglos-saxões, puritanos. Eles apenas haviam aceitado a Yuen e sua família. Foi durante seu intervalo para alimentar-se de arroz, que a mulher de Yuen veio conhecê-lo.

_Meu marido me disse que é muito prestativo e humilde. - A mulher era mais alta que o marido. Usava roupas ocidentais e o cabelo negro e liso preso em um coque. Ela ainda era moça e bonita. Decerto o seu casamento fora arranjado por sua família.

_Obrigado. - Caine curvou-se para a mulher de Yuen, em deferência.

_Seu nome, Caine, é ocidental. Onde está sua família ocidental? - A mulher de Yuen parecia ser uma mulher prática. Fora direto ao ponto.

_Meu pai e mãe já morreram. Sou filho de pai americano e mãe chinesa. Tenho irmãos e outros parentes americanos, mas não sei onde moram. Estou à procura de minhas raízes na américa.

_Por que não volta para a China e procura por suas raízes chinesas?

_Quando o local que moramos deixa de ser um local seguro, é preferível mudar-se do que enfrentar a tempestade, senhora.

_Sábias palavras. - A senhora Yuen, não tendo mais o que perguntar, retirou-se.

Um dia, o Senhor Yuen pediu a Caine que consertasse o galinheiro que mantinha nos fundos de sua cabana. Caine muniu-se de martelo e pregos. Arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa branca e começou o trabalho de restauração. A senhora Yuen veio trazer-lhe um caneco de água e viu algo que a chocou. Os antebraços de Caine tinham tatuagens. Em um deles havia um tigre. No outro um dragão. A mulher rapidamente foi para a mercearia e chamou o marido. Logo mais o senhor Yuen veio falar com Caine.

_Mostre-me seus antebraços. - O homenzinho falara calmamente.

Caine parou o que estava fazendo e colocou suas ferramentas no chão. Então esticou os braços exibindo suas tatuagens. Yuen ficou surpreso. Arregalou os olhos e fez uma exagerada reverência para Caine. Este ficou apenas observando o pequeno homem.

_Perdoe-me mestre, eu não sabia que era um monge. - O senhor Yuen falou respeitoso.

_Em nossa terra eu era um monge. Neste lugar sou um homem comum. Não precisa curvar-se para mim. Peço por favor que não conte isso a ninguém. - Caine falou calmamente.

_Como queira mestre. Ofereço-lhe agora a hospitalidade de minha casa. - Yuen curvou-se mais uma vez.

_Obrigado. - Caine reverenciou seu interlocutor dessa vez.

**Fim do Capítulo**

_Em memória de David Carradine (1936-2009). Descanse em paz._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Atingir um alvo... é exercitar a força interior. Ainda que haja dois tipos de força. A força exterior é óbvia: ela se desmancha com a idade e sucumbe com a doença. E há o ch'i, a força interior. Todo mundo a possui também. Mas isso é muito mais difícil de desenvolver. A força interior dura através de cada quentura e cada frieza. Através da velhice e além_". Mestre Kan.

Capítulo 2: **Armas mortais**.

Kam Yuen ficou muito emocionado de ter um monge hospedado em sua casa, ainda que não pudesse oferecer do bom e do melhor, mas ele demonstrava o quanto sentia-se honrado, e isso tornava sua acolhida muito calorosa. Sua esposa estranhou sua amabilidade, e ele explicou a situação.

_O que há de tão especial em ser um monge?

_Ele é um monge do templo Shaolin. Um monge shaolin pode andar através de paredes. É dito que escutado, não pode ser ouvido; olhado, não pode ser visto; sentido, não pode ser tocado.

_Você fala como se ele fosse um semideus.

_Não um semideus, mas alguém treinado para ser especial.

Caine continuou fazendo o trabalho na pequena mercearia. Ele não se acanhava em fazer trabalhos humildes, pois sabia que a grandeza de um homem não está em posses e ostentação, mas na sua evolução moral. Ele procurava ser um com a natureza, dedicando-se ao trabalho exaustivo que executava, enquanto refletia.

Então um grupo de vaqueiros entrou na pequena mercearia. O Senhor Yuen ficou muito apreensivo. Olhou passivamente os vaqueiros mexerem em suas mercadorias e estragarem alguns produtos. Eles pareciam agir em provocação. Caine observou Yuen, que parecia um menino assustado, com medo do castigo do mestre.

Percebeu que os vaqueiros com aquele comportamento pareciam dizer: "_Nós mandamos aqui_." Caine resolveu não intervir, mas tentar compreender o tipo de convivência que existia ali. Um dos vaqueiros notou Caine. Ele aproximou-se e tocou nas roupas de Caine. Parecia inspecionar um menino traquinas, que estivera se sujando enquanto se divertia. Caine sabia que era uma provocação.

Lembrou-se do que lhe dissera seu Mestre Kan: "_Siga o modo da natureza e nenhuma força humana poderá ferí-lo. Não vá contra uma onda, evite-a. Você não tem que parar a força, é mais fácil redirecioná-la. Aprenda mais a preservar do que destruir. Evitar do que confrontar. Confrontar do que ferir. Ferir do que mutilar. Mutilar do que matar. Porque toda vida é preciosa, nenhuma pode ser substituída_".

Caine resolveu não reagir à provocação. O vaqueiro então pegou um dos potes de condimentos que estavam à venda e o despejou na cabeça de Caine. Os outros riram da pilhéria. Kam Yuen fez uma careta de desagrado, aquilo lhe doeu fundo, pois era uma afronta à sua religião.

Então a porta se abriu e a jovem mulher de Yuen entrou. Ao ver a situação que seu marido enfrentava, resolveu sair dali e refugiar-se em sua casa. Kam Yuen temeu por ela. Um dos vaqueiros foi atrás dela. O senhor Yuen resolveu reagir e correu atrás do vaqueiro, mas outro daqueles arruaceiros o agarrou pelo cangote, suspendendo-o do chão, fazendo-o parecer um marionete mexendo os bracinhos e as perninhas.

O vaqueiro que havia saído atrás da esposa do comerciante, retornou arrastando-a pelos cabelos, agora soltos e embaraçados nas mãos daquele facínora. Para Caine aquilo já fora longe demais. Ele primeiro afastou-se do vaqueiro que jogara os condimentos em sua cabeça. Quando o homem tentou agarrá-lo pelo cangote também, Caine enroscou o próprio braço no do oponente e acertou-lhe um golpe no queixo com a base da mão aberta. Isso fez o vaqueiro cair ao chão.

Então ele foi até o vaqueiro que segurava Kam Yuen. Elevou sua perna em um ângulo obtuso e acertou o rosto do vaqueiro com a parte lateral do calcanhar. O homem perdeu o equilíbrio e teve que dar vários passos para trás, para não cair. Nesse processo ele soltou Kam Yuen, que correu para sua esposa, mas foi nocauteado com um soco, desferido pelo vaqueiro que segurava sua mulher.

Caine avançou para este vaqueiro que nocauteou seu anfitrião, mas já o segundo vaqueiro alcançou-o, e segurou-o com força no ombro. Caine aproveitou o impulso de seu oponente, para forçá-lo a ir para frente, torcendo seu braço, a ponto do outro homem não ter escolha, a não ser cair no chão em uma cambalhota desajeitada, para não ter o braço quebrado.

Caine então chegou bem próximo ao vaqueiro que segurava a esposa de Yuen pelos cabelos. O monge não se moveu, apenas encarou o homem seriamente. Este como se adivinhando o que o outro pensava, largou a mulher e o encarou de volta. Ergueu os punhos e tentou socar Caine, mas este bloqueou seu soco, e segurou seu punho torcendo-o. O vaqueiro tentou contra-atacar, mas já Caine deu-lhe um golpe nas pernas fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair ao chão, enquanto seu punho ainda estava seguro por Caine, com isso quebrando-o.

Um dos outros vaqueiros levantou-se e sacou sua arma. Caine pegou uma das vasilhas da mercearia e atirou-a contra o homem, atingindo sua mão e fazendo sua arma cair. Caine aproximou-se dele. O homem até pensou em reagir, mas recebeu uma sucessão de golpes com o punho, a quina da mão e o cotovelo, que desabou no chão sem resistência. O outro vaqueiro procurou pela porta da saída, e tratou de fugir rapidamente daquele chinês briguento.

A notícia de que um chinês havia reagido a uma provocação, e contra-atacado alguns dos vaqueiros da cidade, espalhou-se como rastilho de pólvora. Todos só comentavam isso. Na casa de Kam Yuen, sua esposa não estava satisfeita.

_Esse monge ainda vai nos trazer desgraça.

_Ele nos ajudou e nos protegeu. Você deveria ser mais grata.

_O que você pensa que os americanos irão fazer conosco?

_Irão... tentar se desforrar, infelizmente.

_Então? Eles só queriam se divertir um pouco, quebrar algumas coisas. Agora é capaz que queiram queimar nossa casa, ou até mesmo fazer conosco o que fazem com os negros que os desafiam, enforcar-nos.

_Talvez você tenha razão, esposa, mas aquele vaqueiro colocou as mãos em você. Quem sabe até que ponto ele iria na humilhação, que eles gostam de nos fazer passar?

Caine estava arrumando a bagunça e o estrago feito na mercearia de Kam Yuen. Ele havia puxado os vaqueiros feridos para fora. Eles trataram de ir embora, jurando mentalmente dar cabo daquele chinês atrevido. Kwai Chang Caine já havia passado por situação semelhante no passado, quando seu mestre Po fora assassinado.

Início de Flashback:

_Por favor, levante-se. Por que você voltou? - Mestre Kan perguntou para Caine, que havia retornado para o templo, após a morte de Mestre Po.

_Para confessar minha desvalia, honrado senhor. Eu desgracei meus professores e envergonhei este lugar santo. - Caine falou, ainda ajoelhado de cabeça baixa, perante Mestre Kan, porém este o levantou puxando-o pelo ombro.

_Conte-me como.

_Eu friamente tirei uma vida.

_Você fala do sobrinho do imperador. Foi ele, não foi? Quem tirou a vida de Mestre Po? Quando você deu o golpe fatal, Mestre Po ainda estava vivo, não estava?

_Sim, estava.

_Você desejaria abandonar Mestre Po, enquanto ele vivia?

_Eu não poderia fazê-lo, honrado senhor.

_O pecado seria ter abandonado Mestre Po, ou permanecer, friamente aceitar sua própria morte. A morte não honra ninguém. A vergonha da morte dele não cai sobre você, mas no sobrinho do imperador. E isso ficará gravado na eternidade. Agora vá, pois você não pode mais permanecer aqui.

Fim do Flashback.

James Butler Hickock, xerife de Kilgore, segurava em suas mãos, um cartaz de procura-se. Ele tinha o desenho de um homem chinês careca, no centro, e nos lados, os desenhos das tatuagens daquele assassino: um tigre e um dragão. O texto era o seguinte: "_Procurado por assassinato. Kwai Chang Caine. $ 10,000 vivo. $5,000 morto. Notifique a delegação chinesa em São Francisco. O sujeito está desarmado, mas é extremamente perigoso. Suas mãos e pés podem ser consideradas armas mortais. Procure nos antebraços pelas tatuagens acima_."

Aquele cartaz de recompensa, coincidentemente, chegara na hora em que os rumores de que um chinês lutador havia enfrentado os irmãos Boyd, conhecidos vaqueiros encrenqueiros. O xerife Hickock resolveu fazer uma visita a Kam Yuen.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Seu caminhar deve ser leve e seguro, como se caminhasse sobre papel de arroz. Diz-se que um monge shaolin consegue atravessar paredes. Procurado, ele não pode ser visto. Escutado, ele não pode ser ouvido. Tocado, ele não pode ser sentido. Este papel de arroz é o teste. Frágil como as asas da libélula, aderente como o casulo do bicho-da-seda. Quando puder caminhar por ele sem deixar vestígios, você terá aprendido._" Mestre Kan.

**Capítulo 3:** O preço por assassinato

Kwai Chang Caine estava martelando pregos na prateleira nova, em substituição a que fora quebrada. Ele havia serrado, medido e lixado, e por último, passou uma camada de tinta, para dar melhor aspecto aquele pedaço de tábua. Durante estes atos mecânicos, buscando o melhor resultado, sua mente vagou livremente, em direção a tempos passados, quando ainda era um menino órfão, cujo pai abandonara a mãe, e fora embora para uma terra longínqua, chamada América.

Sua mãe sempre lhe falara bem do pai, mas mesmo sendo criança, ele percebia que pais não devem abandonar esposa e filhos sozinhos. Depois de muitos anos, ele perdoara o pai, mas quando sua mãe falecera, ele culpou principalmente aquele pai ausente, pela sua desgraça. Sua mãe já havia lhe dito, que se por ventura ela morresse antes que ele fosse adulto, que ele seria entregue ao monastério budista shaolin. Se ele tivesse sorte, seria aceito, educado, alimentado, e protegido, durante toda sua vida.

A prateleira foi colocada e ficou perfeita. Ele iniciou o empilhamento de materiais na prateleira nova. Desceu da escada e a guardou. Procurou a vassoura do lado de fora, para limpar a bagunça, quando percebeu que havia um homem imponente conversando com seu patrão.

O homem era alto, tinha um bigode farto e comprido, além de longa cabeleira, solta e negra, que caía por seus ombros. No peito daquele homem reluzia uma estrela amarelo-metálico. Aquele era o xerife da cidade. Kam Yuen, seu patrão, quis se afastar daquele homem, mas o mesmo o segurou pelo braço e o encarou duramente, enquanto falava. O senhor Yuen então se retraiu e abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

O xerife então se dirigiu a Caine, que até aquele momento estivera parado na porta, com a vassoura na mão. O xerife parou a 10 passos do monge shaolin e sacou um revolver do coldre. Caine teve a impressão de que ele iria disparar, mas ele não o fêz.

_ Largue essa vassoura no chão, agora. _ O xerife ordenou. Caine o obedeceu imediatamente. _ Mãos ao alto.

O xerife então pegou cordas que estavam em seu cinto, e atou os pulsos de Caine, como se fora um animal, ou um prisioneiro. A seguir saiu arrastando o sino-americano a pé, enquanto ele ia cavalgando a passos lentos. O monge deu um último olhar para Kam Yuen, que tinha o desespero na face. O lutador de kung fu tentou sorrir para tranquilizá-lo, e dizer obrigado.

O xerife o levou para a cadeia, e o colocou em uma pequena cela gradeada. Retirou as cordas dos pulsos e trancou a cela. A seguir pegou o cartaz de "Procurado" e o leu para Caine.

_ Mostre-me seus antebraços. _ O monge o obedeceu. _ É você mesmo. Kwai Chang Caine. Assassino. Se fosse americano seria enforcado, mas os chinese pagam melhor se estiver vivo. Diga-me, quem você matou, para pagarem tão alto resgate.

_ O filho do imperador. _ Humm. Realmente, isso justifica o resgate. Apenas por curiosidade, por que o matou?

_ Ele matou meu amado mestre budista. Ele era cego e idoso, além de ser a melhor pessoa que algum dia já encontrei.

_ Então você matou por vingança.

_ Não. Eu estava transtornado, mas queria apenas eliminar o homem que havia agredido meu mestre, que estava muito ferido.

_ Então as coisas não são o que parecem. Infelizmente, por não ser americano, nossas leis não o protegem. Terei que entregá-lo às autoridades chinesas.

_ Meu pai era americano.

_ Entendo, mas se não pode provar, sua declaração é o mesmo que nada.

_ Eu tenho família na América. Eu estava tentando encontrá-los. Parei aqui nesta cidade, para descansar algumas semanas, antes de seguir meu caminho.

_ Foi uma boa tentativa. Eu quase fiquei tentado a ajudá-lo, mas veja, se você matasse o filho do presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, você seria um homem morto, sem direito a julgamento; pois nenhum americano livre o deixaria viver. Acho que os chineses se sentem da mesma maneira. _ O xerife tocou na ponta da aba do seu chapéu, em um cumprimento de cabeça, e se retirou da cadeia, deixando um jovem alto e magricela, seu ajudante, tomando conta do local.

Caine ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Sentou-se no catre e ajeitou as mangas da sua blusa. Recostou-se na parede e ficou olhando para a janelinha gradeada, que dava para a rua. Começou a chover.

Início do flashback.

Kwai Chang era um menininho esquisito, vestido de kimono de algodão grosseiro, com uma grossa baeta enrolada e amarrada nas suas costas. Aquela era a sua caminha. Uma tira de couro lhe servia de cinto, nela estava amarrado um aljofar, uma armadilha para grilos, um saco de sementes comestíveis, um pião, hashis, etc.

Ele teria medo de ser roubado, se acaso, os outros meninos não estivessem cheios dessas quinquilharias também. Seu cabelo cacheado alourado contrastava gritantemente com o cabelo dos outros meninos, negros e espetados, de tão lisos que eram.

Eles já estavam naquele local, esperando para serem escolhidos, há pelo menos dois dias inteiros. Alguém de vez em quando, compadecido de sua sorte, lhes trazia caldo e água para beber. À noite, todos dormiam juntinhos, ao relento, todos em suas caminhas. Já haviam escolhido alguns meninos no primeiro dia, mas decidiram observá-los por mais um dia, quando então escolheriam os últimos.

Naquela manhã iniciara a chover. Alguns meninos debandaram, outros decidiram brincar na chuva, sem se importarem em ficar ensopados. Um menininho ao seu lado, tiritava de frio. Caine então abriu sua baeta enrolada, e cobriu o menininho com ela. Ele sabia que se arrependeria do gesto logo mais à noite, quando teria que dormir em uma cama molhada, mas naquele momento lhe parecera a coisa mais correta a fazer.

Após a chuva passar, os meninos decidiram brincar na lama. Caine ficou parado lá, quieto, admirando a confraternização de seus colegas de intempérie. Ele não tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Na vilazinha onde morava, todos o chamavam de estrangeiro, por parecer diferente deles, mas com o tempo, o aceitaram e o procuravam para brincadeiras e ajudá-los com seus trabalhos.

Ele não quis brincar naquele momento, em que estava só no mundo, e talvez não fosse aceito no templo shaolin. Talvez ele tivesse que virar homem antes da hora, e procurar trabalho em qualquer cidade. Olhou para o garotinho ao seu lado, que ainda estava enrolado na baeta. Ele era menorzinho. Ele com certeza era mais jovem do que Kwai Chang, sofreria mais se não fosse escolhido.

Kwai Chang fêz então uma oração íntima, pedindo que a graça de ser escolhido recaísse sobre seu companheirinho, e não sobre ele, pois ele era grande e podia trabalhar duro, mas seu coleguinha não. Depois dessa oração, ele ficou mais sossegado e aceitou seu destino em paz, seja lá qual fosse.

Mestre Kan apareceu ao meio-dia, após terem servido caldo para as crianças. Escolheu os últimos meninos. Ele olhou para Kwai Chang e o chamou com a mão. Este olhou tristemente para seu amiguinho ao seu lado e a seguir para Mestre Kan. Ele então chamou seu amiguinho também. Os dois foram andando juntos, felizes por terem conseguido a admissão.

Muitos anos mais tarde, quando tanto ele quanto seu amiguinho, já eram adolescentes bem educados, e bem treinados, Caine, agora alcunhado de gafanhoto, perguntara ao mestre, durante uma explanção sobre solidão, por que foi o escolhido entre centenas de crianças.

_ O homem, assim como os animais, está destinado a viver junto com outros, assim como consigo mesmo. Mas o significado de pertencer a um grupo, é encontrado no conforto do silêncio e na companhia da solidão. _ Respondeu-lhe mestre Kan.

_ É esse o motivo porque me deixou entrar e me ensinou?

_ Nós te ensinamos, o que você já sabia. Nós o observamos parado pacientemente na chuva. Compadecido da sorte de seu companheiro, e compenetrado, enquanto as outras crianças brincavam.

Fim do flashback

A porta da cadeia se abriu. Entraram trê vaqueiros velhos conhecidos de Caine. Um deles tinha a mão enfaixada e o braço na tipóia, mas os outros dois estavam muito bem. Eles disseram para o ajudante do xerife se retirar, pois tinham contas a acertar com um certo chinês.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aqueles que falam convincentemente da paz não podem seguir armados. Aqueles que falam convincentemente da paz não podem ser fracos. Então nós fazemos de cada dedo um punhal. Cada braço uma lança. E cada mão aberta, um machado ou uma espada._" Mestre Kan.

**Capítulo 4: Tempo de Partida**

Os irmãos Boyd pegaram a chave da cela de Caine. Este adivinhou o que aconteceria a seguir. Ficou em pé e encostou-se na parede. Abriram sua cela e um deles, aquele com o antebraço quebrado, sacou uma arma e a apontou para o chinês. Um outro entrou na cela e puxou o monge pelo cangote, jogando-o para fora.

Caine rolou no chão e começou a levantar-se lentamente. Um dos vaqueiros aproximou-se dele e tentou lhe dar um chute na cara. O chinês segurou seu pé e torceu-o, fazendo o arruaceiro cair ridiculamente. Ouviu-se um tiro. A bala passou a centímetros da cabeça do monge, cravando-se na parede atrás dele.

Caine ficou em pé lentamente, encarando aqueles homens sem dizer nada. Um deles aproximou-se dele e desferiu um violento soco em seu rosto, fazendo-o voar pela janela que estava as suas costas. O chinês aterrisou na rua, e quase foi atropelado por uma diligência. Os passantes não deram importância a um homem que voou pela janela da cadeia do xerife, mas afastaram-se rapidamente, ao verem os irmãos Boyd saindo de lá.

O monge ainda estava estirado no chão, quando um dos vaqueiros puxou-o pelo colarinho e o colocou de pé. Ele tentou gopear violentamente o abdomen de Caine, mas este bloqueou o soco, e desferiu em seguida, uma sequência de golpes com o punho, o antebraço e o cotovelo. O arruaceiro caiu desmaiado ao chão.

Novo disparo. A bala acertou o pescoço do chinês de raspão. O monge colocou a mão no pescoço e sentiu que não estava sangrando muito. O homem do antebraço quebrado engatilhou a arma novamente. Caine ficou parado olhando seriamente para ele. O homem mirou no peito do chinês e apertou o gatilho. A arma falhou.

O monge então deu um salto até onde estava o atirador. Rapidamente atingiu-o com a planta do pé na cara, fazendo o homem cair dentro da cadeia novamente. O outro vaqueiro, dentro do xadrez, sacou sua arma, mas Caine deu um salto mortal, torcendo completamente seu corpo no ar, e atingindo a cabeça do homem armado com uma patada. Este literalmente voou e bateu com a cabeça nas grades ficando desacordado.

O vaqueiro do antebraço quebrado levantou-se, procurou por sua arma, mas não a achou. O chinês aumentou a base de seu corpo, separando bem as pernas e dobrando os joelhos. Ele juntou as mãos na altura do peito, com os dedos firmemente retos e os polegares dobrado. Passou a fazer movimentos amplos com os braços, sobre a cabeça e o tórax, como se fosse um balé. Puxou uma perna e com isso mudou a posição do corpo. Uma das mãos ficou para trás, a outra ficou à frente do corpo, ambas pareciam garras.

_ Tá, tá! eu me rendo. _ O vaqueiro deficiente levantou a mão boa e olhou desolado para o monge.

_ Entre na cela. _ Caine ordenou com a voz baixa.

O homem com o braço na tipóia entrou na cela e trancou a porta. O chinês então procurou por seus pertences e saiu da delegacia. Saiu andando, seguindo o caminho que o levaria para fora da cidade. As pessoas que viram tudo o que aconteceu não tentaram impedí-lo, ou ajudar aos Boyd. Apenas comentaram a mais nova fofoca do momento.

O xerife foi avisado do confronto na cadeia. Ele rapidamente rumou para seu local de trabalho. No meio do caminho, encontrou seu ajudante que inventou uma mentira qualquer para não estar no xadrez naquele momento. Ao chegarem lá. Encontraram um dos vaqueiros estirado na rua, em frente à cadeia. Outro estirado do lado de dentro, e o mais velho deles, com o antebraço enfaixado, trancafiado no lugar do monge.

_ Parece que esse fugitivo era perigoso mesmo, hein chefe? _ Comentou o assistente do xerife.

_ É.

_ Vamos formar uma patrulha para caça-lo?

_ Não.

_ Mas a recompensa, xerife? É muito dinheiro.

_ Isso é problema dos chineses. Deixe que eles peguem seu fugitivo. Já temos nossos próprios problemas em Kilgore.

_ E o que fazemos com os Boyd?

_ Vamos juntá-los na mesma cela. Afinal, eles foram os responsáveis pela fuga do prisioneiro. _ Disse o xerife com um sorriso.

Caine andou sem parar, rumo ao oeste. A noite o encontrou em meio a pradarias. O mato seco lhe arranhava os pés descalços, pois já os sapatos estavam nos ombros. Ele havia amarrado uma tira no pescoço, para que o ferimento não ficasse exposto, mas agora estava doendo muito, e parecia um pouco inchado. A lua cheia iluminava-lhe o caminho. Lobos uivavam ao longe, e ele podia sentir o cheiro de animais carnívoros por perto. Ele precisava parar e fazer fogo, mas temia chamar a atenção de um possível grupo de busca.

Sendo assim, continuou caminhando até ficar exausto. Ele deveria parar e descansar, mas com certeza seria aprisionado novamente, se não se afastasse daquela cidade imediatamente. Olhou as estrelas no céu. Eram brilhantes e majestosas. Decerto o mundo não era um lugar ruim. As pessoas é que teimavam em massacrar umas as outras. Passou a ver estrelhinhas em volta de si. Percebeu que iria desmaiar. Ouviu ruídos de cavalo. Parou de andar. Ajoelhou-se no chão exausto. Um cavaleiro aproximou-se dele. Era um velho índio americano.

_ Para onde vai cara pálida?

_ Sigo o meu destino. Bem longe da cidade de Kilgore.

_ Você está exausto de caminhar. Deve descansar. O índio ajudou o monge a subir na garupa de seu cavalo. Uma hora depois, o índio parou de cavalgar e resolveu fazer uma fogueira. O chinês recostou-se próximo à fogueira.

_ Obrigado! Me chamo Caine. _ O andarilho disse ao índio. Este o olhou seriamente, e depois fitou o fogo.

_ Minha tribo me chama Coyote Ligeiro. Não precisa agradecer. É preferível agir com bondade do que com ódio, principalmente quando o tempo de andar sobre a terra chega ao fim.

_ Você se prepara para a morte?

_ É um velho hábito do meu povo. Há tempo para tudo na vida, inclusive para a hora da morte. Após uma certa idade nos preparamos para este dia.

_ Mesmo perto da morte, você escolheu agir com misericórdia. Eu lhe agradeço por isso.

O monge lembrou-se de algo semelhante escutado a muito tempo, quando garoto, no templo Shao lin.

_ Gafanhoto, quando eu era um garoto, eu caí dentro de um buraco no chão, e eu estava ferido e não podia escalá-lo. Eu deveria ter morrido lá, mas um estranho veio e me salvou. Ele me disse que essa era sua obrigação. Pela ajuda que uma vez ele recebeu, ele devia em retorno ajudar 10 outros, que deveriam também ajudar 10 outros. Então os atos de bondade se espalhariam, como as ondas de uma pedra atirada no lago. Eu era um dos 10 dele, e você se tornou um dos meus. E agora eu passo essa obrigação para você. _ Mestre Po lhe falara.

Após dormirem por horas, seguiram viagem até um campo sagrado indígena. O velho Coyote Ligeiro armou sua maloca para curtir seus últimos tempos de vida. Caine lhe fêz companhia, e o ajudou como pôde. Quando o velho índio por fim morreu, Caine o enterrou com seus pertences e liberou seu cavalo.

Kwai Chang Caine seguiu andando sob sol escaldante, por grandes espaços abertos, sobre dunas, por entre vegetação rasteira, sob a mira de predadores, e sempre fugindo de caçadores de recompensa, procurando suas raízes americanas, guardando na alma, lições recebidas na infância, de honrados e amados mestres shao lin.

Ele seguia em paz e era um com o universo.

**Fim**

_Assisti esse seriado na minha infância. Ele passava no horário nobre, alternando com "Jornada nas estrelas" e o seriado do "Planetas dos macacos". A __música tema era maravilhosa, e a sequência de abertura sempre me deixava em suspense ("É dito sobre o monge shao lin...Procurado, ele não pode ser visto. Escutado, ele não pode ser ouvido. Tocado, ele não pode ser sentido..."). Gostaria de ter incluído na minha fic a sequência da tatuagem dos braços, através da queimadura de um vaso de metal com pedras em brasa, não deu. Talvez no futuro, eu volte a esse seriado, por ora, é o fim. _


End file.
